Mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPKs) (also called extracellular signal-regulated kinases or ERKs) are rapidly activated in response to ligand binding by both growth factor receptors that are tyrosine kinases (such as the epidermal growth factor (EGF) receptor) and receptors that are coupled to heterotrimeric guanine nucleotide binding proteins (G proteins) such as the thrombin receptor. The MAPKs appear to integrate multiple intracellular signals transmitted by various second messengers. MAPKs phosphorylate and regulate the activity of enzymes and transcription factors including the EGF receptor, Rsk 90, phospholipase A.sub.2, c-Myc, c-Jun and Elk-1/TCF. Although the rapid activation of MAPKs by receptors that are tyrosine kinases is dependent on Ras, G protein-mediated activation of MAPK appears to occur through pathways dependent and independent of Ras.
Complementation analysis of the pheromone-induced signaling pathway in yeast has defined a protein kinase system that controls the activity of Spk1 and Fus3-Kss1, the Schizosaccharomyces pombe and Saccharomyces cerevisiae homologs of MAPK (see for example, B. R. Cairns et al., Genes and Dev. 6, 1305 (1992); B. J. Stevenson et al., Genes and Dev. 6, 1293 (1992); S. A. Nadin-Davis et al., EMBO J. 7, 985 (1988); Y. Wang et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 11, 3554 (1991). In S. cerevisiae, the protein kinase Ste7 is the upstream regulator of Fus3-Kss1 activity; the protein kinase Ste11 regulates Ste7. The S. pombe gene products Byr1 and Byr2 are homologous to Ste7 and Ste11, respectively. The MEK (MAPK Kinase or ERK Kinase) or MKK (MAP Kinase kinase) enzymes are similar in sequence to Ste7 and Byr1. The MEKs phosphorylate MAPKs on both tyrosine and threonine residues which results in activation of MAPK. The mammalian serine-threonine protein kinase Raf phosphorylates and activates MEK, which leads to activation of MAPK. Raf is activated in response to growth factor receptor tyrosine kinase activity and therefore Raf may activate MAPK in response to stimulation of membrane-associated tyrosine kinases. Raf is unrelated in sequence to Ste11 and Byr2. Thus, Raf may represent a divergence in mammalian cells from the pheromone-responsive protein kinase system defined in yeast. Cell and receptor specific differences in the regulation of MAPKs suggest that other Raf independent regulators of mammalian MEKs exist.
Certain biological functions, such as growth and differentiation, are tightly regulated by signal transduction pathways within cells. Signal transduction pathways maintain the balanced steady state functioning of a cell. Disease states can arise when signal transduction in a cell breaks down, thereby removing the tight control that typically exists over cellular functions. For example, tumors develop when regulation of cell growth is disrupted enabling a clone of cells to expand indefinitely. Because signal transduction networks regulate a multitude of cellular functions depending upon the cell type, a wide variety of diseases can result from abnormalities in such networks. Devastating diseases such as cancer, autoimmune diseases, allergic reactions, inflammation, neurological disorders and hormone-related diseases can result from abnormal signal transduction.
Despite a long-felt need to understand and discover methods for regulating cells involved in various disease states, the complexity of signal transduction pathways has precluded the development of products and processes for regulating cellular function by manipulating signal transduction pathways in a cell. As such, there remains a need for products and processes that permit the implementation of predictable controls of signal transduction in cells, thus enabling the treatment of various diseases that are caused by abnormal cellular function.